monster or man
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry Potter is James potter and Albus Dumbledore's son. Dumbledore kidnapped James from his true lover. So how does Harry end up a slave to Tom Riddle? LV/HP SS/RL LM/FW/GW
1. Chapter 1

**(Harry is 17 in this fic,and yes he was taken by Voldemort when he was 14. but I promises you Tom was the most loving master ever.)**

The teen stood in the bed room, he could feel the manor shake as the battle went elsewhere he stood by the bed his hand resting on his stomach watching the door waiting for the handle to rattle. He knew he could defend himself but as he is with child he wasn't allow to use powerful spells. He heard a hiss and a clunk and he looked down to his ankle where his master's mark used to be warped around his ankles. They were on the ground hissing and wiggling as if they were real before they turned into a puddle of gold, to the teen it mean that his master has freed him to leave the house and grounds or his master was dead.

Suddenly the door flew open and in came Lucius he closed the door before warding to stop whoever was behind him from entering. "Where is he?" The teen called out, the blonde spun around and looked at him. The dark haired boy gasped in shock seeing the gash across his face, the blonde looked down at the teen's ankles to see the bonds gone before he looked up at the boy that was hardly wearing anything at all. He turned to the wardrobe and flung the doors open almost braking them off the hinge "Where is master!" The teen yelled as Lucius pulled out some warm clothes out and walked over to the teen

"Dead. Tom is dead." Lucius said as he held out the clothes to the teen "Please Harry you can't stay here." He pleaded as he see the tears well up in those green orbs "Tom wouldn't want them to get you, not after all the trouble he went thought to see you safe my little fox." Harry looked up at him with tears running down his face.

Harry took the clothes and took off his clothes that his master had him wear, Lucius turned his back to watch the door as the teen dressed "I know none of this has been easy for you Harry, but Tom wanted nothing but the best for you. After losing James it broke him and Dumbledore was parading you around after you defeated him he went crazy." Lucius stopped after he heard a scream from outside the room "The I am trying make is he felt like a part of him was human again that he could breath and see the world clearly again." He turned to look at Harry was stood there still crying but now dress and looking warm. "He loved you even if he made you call him master." He told him as he walked over to him "He really loved you." The blonde said as Harry flew into his chest and cried. "We must leave now, I have a safe place."

By the time Order brakes into the room Harry and Lucius were gone. They looked around the room wondering what was so special about the room that it had 5 death eaters outside the room and the door itself was warded. 4 of them walked into the room wands at the ready encase anyone jumped out. A tall red haired man walked over to a cot that stood there unused "I don't think I saw any pregnant Death Eaters." He said

"It must have been the Dark Lord's whore." A crazy eyed man said as he walked over to the bathroom.

"Madeye who ever that person is I think was kept here like a prisoner look." The pink haired woman said, as she pointed her wand at the golden puddle on the floor. Waving her wand at it they changed back into the snake anklet bands

"They were his slave." The red head said with a gasp "That baby must have been the only think they were looking forwards to." He muttered

"How could think look forward to having that monster's child!" Moody hissed as he looked around the room.

"No Moody he is right." The white haired wizard said "Whoever this poor soul is was treated with care. This room had all the creature comforts anyone could ask for, the cot is placed where it's protected from first sight into the room but you can see it from the bed."

"OH GOD." The pink haired witch said as she stood at a desk.

The others walked over to the desk where they could see potions books, defence against the dark arts books and many other books for education "Oh Merlin it's a child!" The red head groaned

"Look." She pointed to something on the desk there on the desk was photos of a smiling teen rubbing his bump and giggling at the man behind the camera "That is Harry." She said, Dumbledore picked up the photos and looked thought them

"Albus you told us Harry was dead! We stopped looking for him because you told us that he killed him!" The red head yelled

"Arthur…"

"For Merlin sake tell me we didn't leave an innocent child with that monster!" He yelled louder

"ARTHUR!" Albus yelled back at him making him stop "I realised my mistake is costl…."

"COSTLY COSTLY WE LET HIS MADMAN KILL A 17 YEAR OLD BOY AND TAKE A 14 YEAR OLD BOY AND USE HIM AS HIS PERSONAL SLAVE!" The man yelled as he turned to storm out the room before turning around "You're the real monster Albus Dumbledore!" He hissed before leaving.

Meanwhile…

Lucius appeared at villa supporting Harry whose knees buckled as they stood in front of the large white stone home. "Come on little fox let's get you in side with the others." He whispered as Harry held onto him his eyes are red and puffy from crying and he doubts it will stop anytime soon. The blonde walked into the house and moved Harry into the living room where 4 other are sitting.

A dark haired man stood up and watched as his friend bring the pregnant teen into the room. "Tom is dead, I brought Harry here for his safety." He said as Harry moved to the sofa where a dusty blonde man sits and two 18 year old twins sit all huddle together. They open their arms to him and let the boy curl up between them.

"I am shocked he didn't flea the moment those bonds dropped off." Snape said as he pulled out a small potion bottle and handed it to the blonde "Your mates are fine a bit shook up." He told them as he looked over at Remus who give him a small smile as he kissed Harry on the head as the teen buried his face into the wolf's neck.

"Don't be so mean Severus look at him." Remus said as the twin warped themselves around Lucius for comfort.

"I'm sorry but I had my doubts." He mumbled as he sat on the chair. Remus took the bottle from Lucius as he was stuck in his seat by the Fred and George.

"Here my cub." He whispered. Harry looked up at him as the teen took the potion before curling back up.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus brought Harry into his and Severus' bed room, as much as Severus hated the idea but he did agree that Harry was taking this really hard. He took the sleeping teen from his pregnant mate's arms and carried him up to the bed room. Remus kissed the twins on the forehead good night before thanking Lucius for saving his cub. When the 6 months pregnant wolf reached the bed room he found Severus using his wand to change the teen's clothes into PJ's. "I think we should call a healer in tomorrow to make sure that the stress hasn't course any harm to the baby." Remus raised an eye brow as he started too undressed.

"Knew you cared for him." They climbed into the bed Harry laying between them the wolf warped his arm around the teen when the boy started whimpering. Severus did the same and looked up into the amber eyed wolf and smiled

"You know I care for him."

The next day Harry was sat in the living room a blanket warped around him as he rested his head on the sofa. Remus walked over to him and sat down holding out a cup of hot chocolate to him "Thank you." Harry whispered. The wolf smiled weakly as he looked down at Harry's ankles seeing the marks that those golden bands made.

"Pup do you remember how you ended up being Tom's lover?" Remus asked softly, Harry held the cup close to him and looked up to the amber eyes.

"I try to forget, those were bad times." Harry mumbled as he sipped his drink, Remus curled up close to him so they could look at each other

 **…flash back…**

The grave yard was cold that it made his finger tip numb as he held onto the body of Cedric Diggory, he was crying into the older teen's chest when he felt a blinding pain in the back of his head and then nothing. He came to when he heard the ending of the words "Rennervate." Harry gasped as he open his eyes and then sat up feeling his head swim and his stomach was churning he stood still wanting for the world to come back to normal before he could see who deep shit he was in.

"What did you hit him"" Came the angered hiss, Harry tried to open his eyes but found the pain was far too much to hand so he just tried to breath

"I…I…I'm sorry master I just…"

"What? You just what? I gave your orders take some blood from the boy but don't harm him any further than that!" The raspy hiss came, then there was a shriek and Harry turned his head and winced before he threw up. A moment later he felt something pressed to his lips forcing some liquid into his mouth. Harry knew that taste it was Snape's healing potion so he let the foul liquid roll down his throat, he coughed as he started it to make him feel better he looked up to the red eye man looking down at him. The dark haired teen almost didn't recognised the dark brown haired man but it wasn't hard to figure out that this man was the dark lord. Harry shivered at the cold air round him and he suddenly started to cry it was so tried and sore, his friends won't talk to him Dumbledore is cold towards him and has hurt him more than once since his name appeared out of the cup and now this Voldemort has been reborn. "If you're going to kill me just do it quickly." He said as he wiped his eyes,

"Do you want to die?" Voldemort asked as he bent down and looked into frighten green eyes that looked back at him. The teen shook his head as he warped his arms around himself

"I don't want to die." Harry said, as more tears rolled down his cheek "I don't want any part of this stupid war, I don't want to be the boy who lived I just want be Harry nothing else!" He screamed.

Voldemort took his cloak off and placed it around Harry's shoulders making the teen flinch at him before the Dark Lord hooked his fingers under Harry's chin and forced him to look up at him "Do you know Dumbledore's greatest secret?" He asked the boy softly, Harry sniffed and pulled his head away

"He isn't the good guy." Harry said to him, Voldemort chuckled

"A year before you were born he kidnapped James from his lover's arms and he kept him prisoner in an unknown location. He forced himself on James until he become pregnant with you." Harry's eyes widen as he looked at him and shook his head

"N…No your-your lying!" Harry cried out

"I swear on my magic these are the words I speak." He whispered as he reached out and touched Harry's face. "When I found James he was dying, he killed Lilly but not before she mortally wounded him. Then I saw you and he begged me to save you to protect you but I was so anger as I looked into that sweet innocent face. That the moment James died in my arms I lost all of my sanity that I tried to kill you." Harry was sobbing harder now ""But now I have my body back it feels as if my fragmented souls are pulled themselves back together that I can see you for who you really are." Harry looked back at him still shaking but not from the cold "A beautiful boy who looks so much like my James." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips.

The raven haired teen pulled away the moment he felt Voldemort's lips touch him "I…I'm 14." He whispered as the man touched the scar on the teen's forehead

"I am aware of how old you are and you have my word that I will not touch you until you're of age and read because I can see the fear in your eyes. What if I'm lying to you? I also swear this on my magic." He said, Harry let out another sob as he pulled the cloak around him tighter

"W…What will I have to do?" He whispered in defeat before he looked up at him "What do you want from me?" he asked as Voldemort stood up and looked around at his Death Eaters

"You need to rest first." He waved his wand and before Harry wanted to know what will happen but he started to feel the sleeping spell start to affect him and he slumped into the ground.

When Harry woke up next he found himself curled up in soft warm sheets, he laid there feeling too afraid to move fearing that this is comforting warm illusion will fade. After a little while he moved and sat up in bed looking down at the pj's he was wearing and was happy that he wasn't wearing anything revealing or that he was naked. He moved his legs and felt something around his ankles and as he pulled the pj's trouser legs up over his knees he gasped seeing two gold bands that looks like snakes warped out his ankles.

He didn't hear the door to the bed chamber open and someone walk in, the red eye man looked at the teen as he looked at his ankles and his anklets "They are bonds to tie you to me." Harry looked up at him with wide eyes "I have an image to up hold my sweet fox and I will need you to call me master." The teen frowned as he pulled the bed sheets back over his legs "Bonds were made when lords has slaves, they not only tie you to me but they protect you. You will not be able to leave this manor unless I wish you to and the only way those will come of if I let you go or I die. It also prevents a master from harming his salve." He said, Harry was still frowning as he looked down into his hands trying to his eyes. "Do you understand my little one?" He whispered as he reached out and touch the teen's face

"Yes." Harry whispered "Master."

 **…End of flash back…**

Remus smiled at him as Harry looked up from his drink as the teen started to cry again as he pressed his hand to his bump "He's gone Remus, he's left me he promises me he won't!" He cried as he moved closer to him and the wolf warped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head

"My beautiful cub I don't think he died just to hurt you, he was trying to keep you safe and away from that man." He said as he ran his fingers thought Harry's shoulder length hair.


End file.
